it's time for a chance
by Kashtien James
Summary: Just a Teddy/Henry oneshot. Takes place after she told him that she didn't have feelings for him. What if he'd followed her?


**A/N: So, this is (in my **_**professional **_**opinion, as a fanfiction author :P) what should have happened in the week before last week's episode. I own nothing. :D**

When Teddy walked out of the room where her husband still sat, she bee-lined for the on-call room. The door firmly shut and locked behind her, she melted into a puddle on the cold tile floor.

The opportunity had ended. The door was closed. There was no chance for her girl-crush on Henry Burton to develop into anything more substantial.

Which shouldn't have been a big deal, really, it shouldn't have meant anything at all. But it was. It was because, when you're over the age of nineteen, "girl-crushes" are potential futures. They are potential fathers to your future children. They are . . . Henry Burton.

Without question, he was perfect. He was funny, and intelligent. He was considerate, and charming. And . . . gorgeous.

Why couldn't she get over herself and give him _one _date? Why couldn't she admit to him that, of course, she felt the exact same way that he did? It was because of her work, clearly. And her fear of heartbreak. Transforming their business related marriage into a real relationship would create too many complications for her comfort.

She couldn't live her entire life afraid, she knew. Teddy wasn't afraid of guns or blood or bombs or death, but she couldn't overcome her fear of love.

There were three, short taps on the door that she sat against. She quickly stood up and swatted at the pools that had welled in her eyes, unlocked it, and had barely turned the knob before Henry stepped in and shut the door once again.

"Why?" was his only question.

Teddy was caught off guard. Why what? Why didn't she feel what he did? "I just don't, Henry. You can't make yourself feel something. It's just not . . . there. And it's not logical. It's . . . it's just a story."

"No. Why do keep lying to yourself? Me, I understand. But stop lying to yourself, Teddy. You don't deserve it."

"I'm not lying to anyone!" Her husband was standing dangerously close and there was nowhere to run. Even while he was in the hospital, in those hideous hospital pajamas, he made her wish she hated her job. If she hated her job, she'd take the chance of getting fired and show him his place right there. Or in the nurses' station . . . or on an operating table.

The man drove her insane.

"No, you're not fooling anyone."

She wasn't going to argue with him about this, even if he was right. "You shouldn't be in here."

Henry took another step closer. As Teddy stepped back to remain distant, she found her back against the wall. Now she was trapped. Like a mouse.

"Get out," her voice was much less commanding than what she had intended, exiting her lips as barely a whisper. She pointed an inwardly trembling finger toward the door.

His body was too close. Her heart was pounding too loudly.

They were mere inches apart. Teddy could feel the heat radiating from Henry in their close confines. She heard him take a deep breath. He was smelling her. Did she smell like a hospital? An operating room? Her hand unconsciously drifted to the back of his neck. The stubble on his jaw brushed against the sensitive skin below her ear.

They stood there in silence for twenty seconds that she wished would last forever. Suddenly he pulled away, all of his warmth leaving with him, and was headed for the door.

Oh, shit, he was leaving.

Teddy wasn't thinking straight. He, of course, needed to leave. Henry needed to leave immediately. Before the thought had chance to finish, she was reaching her hand out to secure his and pulling his body back to hers.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He intertwined their fingers as he gestured to the door with his head, "I was just gonna . . . go. Seeing as how you were so insistent on not wanting me here."

In an instant the only thing that Teddy knew was his lips. She'd started it, but he was the one to deepen the kiss. Her sensibility didn't return. Lips parted and tongues collided in a wild dance for control. Henry's hands were in her hair; her hands were at his hips.

The passion dissipated as the initial excitement died down between the couple, and his words were broken by his hitched breathing and butterfly kisses, "So. Is this you . . . giving me a chance?"

Teddy nodded, her fingers tugged on the string of his pajamas, "And this is me taking off your pants."

Her husband's smile spread from one ear to the other. God, he was adorable.

**A/N: Please review! :D And keep your eyes peeled for the same scene from Henry's perspective. **


End file.
